Most computer desks offer a keyboard stand that pulls out horizontally to the operator for use, then pushed back or recessed for storage or non-use. Where a "mouse" is used, it typically rests on the desk top elevated above the keyboard, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,373 and 5,364,177. For long term use, these positions can cause discomfort in the hands or arms.
The above patents, as well as related patents, are directed to the more conventional fixed workstations which may offer many conveniences the operators, but not in the adjustability of the keyboard position and mouse operation. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,706, seems to move in the right direction by offering an adjustable keyboard chair. At least it recognizes that user comfort is important. The patent describes a caster-movable chair having a keyboard support table hingedly attached to the front of each side arm of the chair, and pivotable about each of two orthogonal axes. The support tables are foldable from a generally horizontal position disposed above the chair seat and in front of the chair side arms and the user, to a stored position disposed adjacent the outside sides of the chair and side arms when the support tables are not in use. One option this gives to the user is the ability to move away from the computer monitor.
An earlier patent also addresses comfort for the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,419 discloses a rail-mounted chair with adjustment means to accommodate an individual user's position and attitude in front of a desk or worktable. The patent further discloses moveable armrests with a detachable flat worktable which can be positioned in front of the user. Finally, there is taught the use of a rail and roller means to provide ease of adjustment of distance from the workstation. However, this same rail means severely limits the extent of movement available to the operator.
None of these patents, nor others reviewed, offer the comfort and utilitarian features of the present invention. The manner by which such features are realized will become apparent from the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.